Te peguei
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Shina finalmente tem Seiya onde quer...e vai cobrar o fato dele ter visto seu rosto!


**TE PEGUEI!**

Antes da batalha contra Hades, Seiya estava descansando no orfanato onde havia passado parte de sua infância. O lugar estava vazio. Miho, Eiri e as crianças haviam saído para uma excursão ao jardim zoológico e ficariam o dia todo fora.

Então, o cavaleiro aproveitou a situação para descansar um pouco. Deitado em sua cama caiu em um sono profundo e nem percebeu que alguém entrava pela janela. O intruso, com muito cuidado, prendeu os pulsos de Seiya na cabeceira da cama com uma algema. Depois foi se certificar de que a porta estava trancada.

"Acorde, seu molenga!"-a voz ordenou.-"Te peguei!"

Desnorteado, o cavaleiro acordou e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estava preso. Logo viu a responsável por aquilo tudo.

"Shina! O que significa isso? Você não está pensando em me matar ainda, está? Pensei que havíamos resolvido isso."

Ela coloca o pé em cima da cama, e se inclina para ele.

"Não resolvemos coisa nenhuma. Por causa das seguidas batalhas contra Atena não tivemos tempo para falarmos desse assunto. Você viu meu rosto Seiya, e a lei do Santuário é bem severa nesse assunto: Devo matá-lo ou amá-lo."

"E-e o que decidiu?"-o ingênuo perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Não é óbvio?"-falou com uma voz sensual e maliciosa.

Shina retirou a máscara que usava e a jogou longe. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Seiya, passando os dedos em seus cabelos e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Seiya sentiu um grande calor envolve seu corpo. Suas línguas se encontraram, cálidas e exigentes. Shina pode sentir a tensão dos músculos de Seiya diminuírem, e ele relaxar e se abandonar em seu abraço.

A suave pressão das curvas femininas contra seu peito tirava-lhe a respiração. Apesar das algemas, ele teve vontade de despi-la. Queria ver seus seios, a cor dos mamilos, queria acariciá-los e sugá-los.

Ela moveu-se para mais perto, esfregando os seios contra o peito dele. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Seiya.Visões dos dois nus com as pernas entrelaçadas passaram por sua mente, obliterando qualquer pensamento. Gemeu quando ela passou a mão no zíper de sua calça jeans.

Com movimentos selvagens, Shina rasgou-lhe a camisa vermelha. Seus cabelos verdes envolveram-lhe o rosto quando ela se afastou um pouco, e ela beijou-o no pescoço, descendo pelo peito e pelo abdômen.

"AAAHHH!..."-ele gemia.-"Isso não é justo, Shina. Só você está se divertindo..."

Com um sorriso cheio de malícia, ela retirou sua calça e sua cueca, deixando-o nu. Ela levou a mão a seu membro rígido e o acariciou.

A respiração de Seiya ficou ofegante, seus gemidos mais intensos e tremores percorriam seu corpo. Ela levou o membro até a sua boca e começou o sexo oral. Ela lambia, sugava, mordiscava, levando Seiya até o seu limite.

Seu cosmo aumentou e ele conseguiu arrebentar as algemas que o prendia.E sem esperar mais, puxou-a para mais perto de si, suas mãos se livraram rapidamente das roupas de Shina, deixando-a nua, e depois a beijo-a de novo, com a ponta dos dedos Seiya apertava docemente o bico dos seios de Shina.

Nesse momento, ele trocou de posição, ficando por cima dela e começou a beijar-lhe os seios e a lamber e sugar os bicos enrijecidos. Beijou-a e acariciou-a até que Shina não agüentasse mais esperar.

"Ainda não..."-ele sussurrou.-"Você vai implorar..."

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Shina quando Seiya afastou-lhe os joelhos, colocando as pernas dela um sobre cada ombro seu. Shina prendeu a respiração quando Seiya começou a beijar o interior de suas coxas indo em seguida um pouco mais para cima.

O movimento deliberado dos lábios e da sua língua foram uma combinação mortal. Quando ele alcançou o centro de sua feminilidade, começou a acariciá-la com a língua fazendo com que Shina quase atingisse o clímax.

Seiya ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

"Não está gostando?".

"C-Continua...não pare...".

E Seiya recomeçou o que estava fazendo, shina suspirou, fechou os olhos e começou a gemer. Ela agarrava-se al lençol da cama como se estivesse desesperada para arrancá-la.

Seus gemidos aumentaram e se transformaram em gritos. Ela se contorcia desesperadamente, até que os movimentos foram perdendo intensidade, sinalizando que atingira o orgasmo.

Seiya parou as carícias e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela alinhou seu corpo sobre o dela para poder penetrá-la, o que começou a fazer em seguida, bem devagar e com delicadeza. Ela gemeu ao sentir uma dor aguda, e ele começou a penetrá-la devagar.

"Calma...logo a dor passa e ...é só prazer..."-Ele tranqüilizou-a.

Ela entrelaçou as pernas em volta do corpo dele. Com um gemido forte, Seiya a puxou de encontro a si e penetrou-a rapidamente, ele começou a se mexer em pequenos movimentos rítmicos, penetrando-a ainda mais. A amazona arranhava suas costas e mordia seus ombros até machucá-lo, fazendo-o delirar de prazer.

Shina descobria novas sensações a cada movimento. Ela começou a estremecer e foi tomada por contrações incontroláveis. Gritou e logo em seguida foi a vez de Seiya começar a ter espasmos.

Exaustos e satisfeitos, eles se abraçaram esperando que as batidas de seus corações voltassem ao normal. Seiya a beijou carinhosamente, rolou para o lado, puxou-a para perto dele. Shina se aninhou entre os braços dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Eles foram relaxando até adormecerem.

Quando Seiya acordou, viu-se sozinho na cama, Shina havia ido embora. Em cima do criado mudo havia uma carta dela. Ele a pegou e leu:

"_Foi maravilhoso! Voltarei esta noite para um bis!_

_Shina..."_

"Seiya, chegamos!"-gritou Miho entrando no quarto, acompanhada Eire.

Por sorte Seiya estava com um lençol sobre o corpo cobrindo sua nudez.

"Ainda deitado Seiya? Que preguiça!"-repreendeu a amiga.

"Bem...eu..."-ele gaguejava.

"Seiya...O que são essas algemas em seus pulsos e na cama? E esses arranhões?"-Eiri perguntou inocentemente, depois como se percebesse o que houve ficou vermelha.

Seiya apenas olhou para as algemas e sorriu. Mal podia esperar pela chegada da noite.

Fim.


End file.
